Access Granted: Welcome To Your Mission
by CassandraHolly
Summary: Four boys. One war. Welcome to your mission.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New series I may write if I get enough interest in it. Inspired by Super City (obvs) pictures. I made some of this up, and tbh I can't think of anything to say write now so go read it, yep.**

* * *

><p>Danny flat out sprinted along the Wall, breath loud in his ears, heart banging in time with his feet. He exerted all of the strength he had into speed, pushing further and further- and suddenly he could see Dougie. He sped up for the last stretch then skidded to a halt next to the smaller blonde, turning his blue eyes in the same direction. Tom was there too, on Dougie's other side.<p>

Danny's ears picked up the familiar sound of Harry's boots, and then he was on Danny's other side. Without a word, he too turned to face the same direction- the Outskirts, the border between the City and the vast ocean.

Danny heard Dougie swallow, and a second later there was a scream- not a human, a monster, hidden out in the mist below the City. All four of them surveyed the misty land below them, spread out like a vast nightmare, and then Tom spoke.

"Ready?"

Danny took a deep breath.

"_Go_."

The four jumped at the same time, out of the City and into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later<strong>

"Motherfucker-" Danny tried to kick out, but Harry's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the leg before continuing to apply the lotion to it. "Shitting _hell_..."

"You need to be more careful-"

"More careful- did you see the size of that Rebel, he was fucking HUGE-"

"Then you should've waited for one of us!"

Tom walked past the bickering pair and sat at his laptop, fingers skimming over the touch- sensitive keys almost subconsciously. His tired brown eyes fixed on the screen and a second later he sighed and leaned back, relieved.

"No Citizens missing. We got there in time."

He looked up to where Dougie was standing by the window and waited until the blonde turned to face him.

"Maybe you shold go to bed." He advised; Dougie nodded and made his way over to the lift. "Night." He muttered. Harry and Danny stopped arguing for long enough to wish him a good sleep, then immediately started up again. Tom smiled, shaking his head. _It's funny_, he observed, _how they're so defiant against each other even while one is helping the other_.

Harry finished bandaging Dany's leg and stood up, pushing the Northener's head into the seat before strolling over to where Tom was standing. He peered over his shoulder, then yawned. "I'm off, too." He said, stretching.

"Good." Danny mumbled as he waked past to the hot drinks machine in the corner. Harry smirked and sauntered to the lift where Dougie was standing, staring into space. He pressed the button for both his and Dougie's rooms then gently shoved the younger boy into the lift ahead of him. "Night, Tom. Night, twathead." The paper cup missed the closing dors by a second, and they could hear Harry's laughter as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Dougie awoke sweating and gasping for air. He froze for a secnd, then breathed out.<p>

He was in his room.

He was fine.

The others- he checked the screen by his bed; all three lights were glowing, none flashing out the SOS signal or bleeping were fine.

Dougie slowy stood up and stubbed his toe. Groaning, he clicked his fingers. Nothing happened. After several attempts, the lights flicked on.

"Stupid technology. Stupid clicky lights."

After a few minutes of just wandering around his room, Dougie picked up his skateboard and began slowly skating around. The noise wouldn't go through the walls; he wasn't in danger of awakening any of the other three. Slowly, he picked up his speed and began speeding up and down te ramp in the corner, again and again and again and again...

Tom cracked open his door and peered in, watching for a second before closing the door again. He knew that within half an hour the blonde would be back in bed, sleeping peacefully- he always did.

Tom stepped into the lift and went up to his own room at the top of the building. As he walked in he snapped his fingers for the lights and again for the curtains. Throwing himself back on his bed he yawned and stretched out. Another day saved.

Maybe tomorrow they'd get the day off...

Then again, they did live with Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jazzie! Don't go in there!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause- cause Mum and Dad said not to-"_

_"So what? Let's go!"_

_"No! Jazzie! Come back... Jazzie... Jazzie? Jazzie, where are you? Jazzie, quit messing! Jazzie! JAZZIE! JAZZIE!"_

"JAZZIE! JAZ-!" Dougie broke off as a hand struck his cheek. He looked up in shocked fear to see Danny straddling his chest.

They stared at eachother in silence for a second, then Danny breathed out. "Why did you stop taking the tablets?"

"I..." Dougie trailed off as Danny jumped off of him, and turned back to stare at him. "I wanted to see her again... see her face."

"Doug, you can't just..." Danny sighed again and looked away. "Time to get up."

Dougie nodded and climbed out of his bed, kicking his skateboard from where he'd left it last night.

* * *

><p>The minute he entered the Hub, Tom pounced on him.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking? If you lose sleep over this your fighting won't be up to standard- that's not just your life you're risking, that's everybody in this City, every tourist, Citizen and Pioneer, you _know _that-"

"Fuck off." Dougie shoved past him and stamped over to the machine. He stabbed the buttons for coffee and cereal bar moodily, leaning his head against the metal as he waited the short time for his food to appear. He joined the others at the table, scowling at everything in sight and even managing to sip his coffee with an air of wronged treatment- paired with Tom's best attempts at spooning cornflakes with annoyance, this made the atmosphere quite tense.

Of course this didn't bother Danny, who was munching happily on a piece of toast as he read through some of the fan mail they'd recieved that morning from the Pioneers and Citizens.

"Aw, look at this." He held up a child's messy crayon drawing of the four, and Harry smiled.

"Hey, Danny did a drawing."

Danny threw the piece of paper down and immediately retaliated with 'Yeah, well, your mum.'

Tom sighed loudly as he swallowed another spoon of cornflakes. "Grow up, you two." They both looked at him, insulted, then Danny looked accusingly at Dougie.

"This is _your _fault."

Harry shoved him. "Don't blame everything on Dougs!"

Dougie rolled his eyes. "No, it's his fault for being so fucking paranoid."

Tom narrowed his eyes, then looked at Harry. "No, Danny's right. It's _his _fault for being such a twat- he's been taking those sleeping pills for four years, why he had to stop now I'll never understand-"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE HER AGAIN!" Dougie was standing up now, the coffee over the floor. Danny, Harry and Tom stared up at him in shocked silence. "SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER TOM, IF CARRIE WENT MISSING WOULD YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER?"

Tom blinked. "I- Carrie-"

"I'm fucking twenty years old, I don't deserve to be treated like I sodding _child _anymore. Just leave me the fuck alone, alright?" He stalked off to the studio, slamming the door behind him, and Tom swallowed.

"Shit."

"Mate, he's scary when he's angry," Danny whispered, mouth open. He then turned to look at Tom. "If he's still mad on patrol tonight, he'll get himself hurt..."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Harry said quietly. The other two turned to look at him, so he continued. "He said, 'She's my fucking sister'. As in, she _is_, not _was_." He looked after Dougie, eyes far away. "He thinks she's still alive."

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Dougie stamped past Tom, who was by the Fantable, sorting through mail, and went over to Harry. Tom rolled his eyes and tried his damdest to ignore him; Dougie was so petulant in these situations.<p>

"Harry," He announced. Harry looked up from his comic, slightly apprehensive.

"Yeah, Dougs...?"

"I don't feel well." This was said with an air of one telling a great secret; Harry just blinked.

"Oh."

"That means I can't go on patrol tonight."

Tom's 'couldn't care less' facade broke and he turned to argue. "You have to-"

"No, _you _said if we feel even a tiny bit ill then we shouldn't go, because if we get captured then we might let something slip which would endanger everybody. And you're always right, aren't you?" Dougie's voice was petulant, and Harry smirked.

"So you _do _listen," Tom said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I just don't usually take any notice because 99% of the time you're talking bull_shit_."

Tom opened his mouth but realised there was nothing he could say to that without launching a full- fledged argument. "What's even wrong? Are you faking?"

"I'm not _Danny_." Dougie snapped. Dany looked up from his guitar.

"Fuck off!" He said good- naturedly, before zoning out again. Chances were he didn't even hear what they said, just heard his name and linked it with an insult. Dougie looked back at Harry, still refusing to even look at Tom.

"I have a stomach ache, and my head hurts." He said grandly, and Harry fought the urge to lagh at the superior look on his face. "Um, okay," He mumbled, glancing at Tom and biting his lip to stop himself from smiling.

"Fine." Tom stomped off to the coffee machine and Dougie glared after him. He departed to his room and sat down in his chair, picking up a picture from the floor- a picture of a four year old girl.

"I know you're alive, Jazzie." He whispered. "And I'm going to find you, I swear."

* * *

><p>Outside of the City Wall, dark creatures stirred.<p>

Time for war.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later, Tom, on his usual rounds of the Hub, cracked open Dougie's door to see him sprawled across his chair, head hanging over the side.

Tom moved over and crouched down next to him, pulling the picture out of Dougie's hand and gazing at it. The children who grinned back at him- Dougie and Jazzie, he knew- looked so care-free, so innocent, that his heart nearly broke. Comparing the ten- year old in the picture to the twenty- year old in front of him, Tom sighed and ran a hand over his face. He placed the picture carefully on the table- though God knows it was tattered already, from being carried around by Dougie like a charm- and picked Dougie up bridal- style, placing him on the bed and pulling off his janes and shirt.

He opened the cabinet by the bed and took out a pack of pills, popping one out and placing it in Dougie's mouth. The blonde grumbled in his sleep as Tom poured water down his thoat carefully, but stayed asleep. Five years of being treated like this meant he was used to this kind of treatment, after all. He put on the usual film as he went out- The Incredibles. Tom found it amusing how Dougie needed a film on mute to sleep, but then, he _was _Dougie, so...

As Tom walked out of the room he came face to face with Danny, who was standing still and staring in to space. Tom waved a hand in front of the Northener's face. Realising he was sleep- walking, Tom lead him back to the lifts and up to his room. Danny obediently slipped back in to his bed and Tom could finally relax.

He returned to the main Hub, gliding over to his laptop and staring at the over- crowded screen. Emails from citizens, schedules for patrols and broadcast records for the people of Super City, details of the latest patrols, maps, statistics, etc...

Stomach sinking as he realised he had to go through all of this, Tom stretched and began the nights' work.

Half an hour later, he was startled out of his shedule- induced reverie as a hand came down on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Harry, who was looking over his shoulder.

"Move." Harry ordered. When Tom didn't react, he shoved him off of the chair, seating himself in his place.

"What're you-?"

"It's high time someone else started doing all this shit. You might be the leader but that doesn't mean you have to do all the work, mate." Harry smiled up at him before settling down and beginning to read.

Tom smiled back and wandered over to the coffee machine, absently pressing the 'tea' button. It was times like these, he mused, watching Harry, that the feeling of being under- appreciated went away.

Harry sglanced up at him, grinned, then went back to work; Tom relaxed on the sofa with his tea and a book.

Upstairs, Dougie shifted in his sleep. "Jazzie."

Hary frowned. "Hey, Tom." He said quietly. Tom looked up.

"What?"

"What's this?"

Tom walked over and peered over his shoulder. On the screen had appeared a symbol- a black and white drawing of a sun, half- shadowed by a moon.

Tom froze and backed away. Harry looked up at him in apprehension. "What is it, Tom?"

"That's... that's the symbol. The rebels' symbol."

"What's it mean?"

Tom swallowed. "The only time that's ever been seen before is whe they rebelled the first time, Harry. It means... I think it means they're going to attack."

Harry's blood ran cold as he looked back at the screen. There was a flash of something- they both leaned closer. It flashed again, then again, out of focus, bright, until-

It was a girl, a teenage girl, standing in what appeared to be a misty bog. Her dirty blonde hair was covering her bent head and the black dress she was wearing, though obviously once grand and made for a princess, was tattered and covered in dirt and dust. Tom and Harry watched, transfixed, as the rain whipped arond her, and she slowly looked up, revealing pale skin, haunted eyes. It was-

"Jazzie," Dougie whispered, sitting up in his bed and staring in to nothinness. "I knew you'd come back."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! Complete with shit update timings, haha. Um, yeah, i have othng to write soooo, sorry for the lateness, I have my (depressing) reasons, later, luvs ya.**

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the emails flooded in.<p>

According to the terrified messages from the pioneers and citizens, they weren't the only ones who'd recieved the hologram- if that was what it was; Tom wasn't entirely sure. Kids had seen it in their dreams, woken up screaming. It'd been broadcasted across the entire City via any technology with a screen. Hundreds were demanding the reason why there was a girl in a white dress appearing in their houses, fearful and confused- just like three of the four Guardians- the fourth, however, was remaining scarily calm.

They stationed themselves in the Hub, silenced with tension. Tom paced the length of the room, plant to coffee machine and back again. Hary stood by the fantable, completely still, watching with his eyes. Danny leaned against the window, eyes taking in the millions of lights flashing on as families awoke, scared. And Dougie- well, Dougie sat cross legged on the sofa, swaying slightly from side to side, something he was known for. Tom stopped by Danny, glancing out of the window, and started again. Dany looked over his shoulder.

"It's like they know something's going to happen." He said blankly. "Like they're waiting for it."

"They're waiting for protection," Harry murmured. "For _us_."

"We can't protect them until we know what we're protecting them _from_- and we don't."

"We do." Dougie mumbled; Tom continued, not hearing him.

"I mean, if there were more of us, we could literaly station ourselves around the City and fight them before they get in but we _can't_. The Wall spans for too long and there's only four of us, we'd need an army for that."

"We have to go outside, then." Harry said flatly.

"Can't." Tom was frustrated. "We need to know what we're fighting before we even set foot outside of the City,we can't risk ourselves dying, not now of all times."

"We do know what we're fighting." Dougie was louder now. "The rebels."

"Yes, but how many? Weapons, animals, armies, they've been- shit!" Tom slammed his hand down on the table. "They've been damn near silent for fourty years, they've built an army."

"They don't need an army." Harry said after the silence that followed. "They have a trap, a trap that we can't avoid."

They looked at him, impatient.

"They have Jazzie Poynter." He stated calmly, although the fire in his eyes spoke of an anger deeper than they knew. "And if there's one thing in this entire world that could make any of us join them, it's Jazzie Poynter." He looked at Dougie. "They have us exactly where they want us." He whispered. "We can't nuke them, we can't do fuck all because at the end of the day, there's one of us that won't risk her for anything- and that 'anything' includes the Citizens."

Tom and Danny turned slowly to gaze at Dougie, who stared back.

"Dougie..." Danny whispered. Dougie shook his head.

"I won't let you risk her." he said flatly. "She's out there. That image i my dream, that was her _now_. She was fourteen in that dream- that's her, that's no trick and I am _not _going to kill her."

Tom sighed, and Dougie stiffened, his expression conveying the hostility he was feeling towards the older blonde- but Tom's agreement startled him.

"He's right." Tom said quietly. "I couldn't do that." He looked at Harry, pleading him to understand. "She's a Citizen, she's as important as any of us."

Harry nodded. "I know." He said. They all looked at Dany now, waiting for his decision. The brunette had his back to them, face turned towards the window again. He leaned is head against it and placed a hand on the glass. "Look at them," He whispered. They moved to join him, staring out at the City. "Look." He said again. "They're scared." His accent didn't suit the dead tone in his voice. "They should be asleep, peaceful and safe... they're just waiting, waiting to die or be saved with no control over either option." He sighed, condensation momentarily steaming up the window. "Over there," His hand pointed towards an area to their left. "Over there, my mum and my sister are awake. Their light's on, see? In their living room. If you really focus," The three watched him instead as his eyes squinted, his super senses picking up what humans could not. "Vicky, she's on the sofa, Mum's by the window, she's looking up here." He smiled sadly. "I try, sometimes, to imagine them... not there. To imagine that light switched off, and it _hurts_. Vicky, she means everything and more to me, and if she went outside of these walls and didnt come back, I would kill myself." Three pairs of eyes widened at the genuinety of his tone, how sincere he obviously was about ending his own life. He breathed out again. "We're gonna find Jazzie. I'm not saying she's alive, it'd be cruel to assume that. I'm not going to lie, she's not hugely important to me- I never met her, Dougs, you never talk about her. But if she's half as important to you as Vicky is to me, she's worth bringing back to safety. If we don't, there's a damn good chance that that light-" he gestured towards his family's home- "and every light in this goddamn City will go out, and I will not let that happen." He fell silent and after a moment, Tom glanced from his freckled face to the building he was staring at. Squinting, he could make out the body of Danny's sister, legs curled under her as she sat, silent, on her sofa. The four gazed on as she uncurled her legs and padded over to her window to join her mother. There was no way she could see them, but they could see her as she held on to her mum and the two stood, staring up at the Hub in silent desperation.

"Then we fight." Tom whispered. "We fight... for them... and them," He pointed to his own family's home, where a glance told his sister and parents sitting at their table, watching the Hub, "And them," He gestured to Harry's family's home, where three figures sat huddled, staring back. "And her," He pointed at Dougie's mother's home, where she was rocking herslf back and forth, weeping as she gazed at the Hub." And everyone else." Millions of Citizens stared at the Hub and the four looked back.

"Tomorrow, we're going to find your sister." Tom said quietly. "And we're going to fight for every light in Super City."


End file.
